La Mascada Blanca
by Pepper210
Summary: Un gran descubrimiento en un lago congelado en medio de la noche, deja a Tony con una gran pregunta y una mision para su corazon. Terrible resumen lo se, no soy buena para esto.


**Hola! Regrese… Pensaron que se desasieran de mi tan fácilmente, no? Pues que mal estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. Esto se me ocurrió en base al pasatiempo de una de mis mejores a migas que es una adicta al patinaje artístico, entonces se me ocurrió pasarlo al patinaje en hielo y hacerla una historia de amor…. Como siempre Pepperony a lo más… **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No me pertenece IMAA… si lo fuera le daría unos toques de romance adicionales… (Desde mi punto de vista)**

Todo comienza a mediados de invierno. El aire congelante de afuera habia hecho que todos los ciudadanos se quedaran en casa calientes. Ya era casi media noche y en las zonas suburbanas casi todos estaban dormidos, excepto uno…

Un cierto chico de ojos azules y cabello de ébano seguía despierto mirando al techo. Tony habia pasado más de dos horas tratando de dormir, habían pasado solo tres meses desde su accidente de avión.

Aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a la luz azulada del monitor cardiaco, siempre lo veía con un aire frio, pero no era la luz de noche azulada o el repiqueteo constante del monitor lo que lo mantenía despierto, era su mente brillante que no podía parar de pensar.

_-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Nuestros aviones siempre fueron seguros. ¿Qué pasara con la empresa? De seguro Stane lo convertirá en la fábrica de armas más grande del mundo. ¿Aun podre tomar el control cuando cumpla 18?...-_

Estas y muchas preguntas más azotaban los pensamientos de Tony, entre ellas, que pasaría en su primer dia de escuela en menos de tres meses. Él sabía que no sería tan difícil, era un genio ya de si, ¿qué tan difícil sería ir a la escuela?

Pero no era la principal causante de su insomnio, era algo mucho más grande. Era la cruel realidad de que ahora era huérfano. No era la primera vez que perdía a un padre, ya habia perdido a su madre cuando era pequeño, pero ahora habia perdido a la única familia que le quedaba.

Tony cerro los ojos con fuerza al recordar el accidente, más de una vez, esos recuerdos lo perseguían de noche, ya estaba harto de recordar ese horrendo dia, ya era más que suficiente en tener el recuerdo incrustado en su pecho. Con esa idea salió de su cama y se vistió, con la idea de salir a caminar un poco.

Más de una vez, Tony se habia escapado de la casa para tomar aire fresco. Se habia vuelto más a menudo después de que habia ocurrido el accidente. Tony no quería despertar a nadie con sus miles de vueltas por la casa. Entonces muy sigilosamente abrió la ventana de su cuarto y con tanta agilidad como le quedaba, salto y aterrizo en la nieve blanca del patio.

El aire de afuera estaba más frio de lo que Tony pensaba, sabía que era invierno, pero no pensaba que sería tan frio como para con para congelarte hasta la nariz.

"Brrr… está más frio de lo que esperaba" Dijo a sí mismo, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por no haber traído guantes, pero ya era demasiado tarde para las quejas. Se abrazó a su abrigo de invierno y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque.

Durante todo el camino su mente divago por todos los pensamientos posibles, desde la empresa, hasta su nueva vida en la casa de los Rodas, de cómo sería ir a la escuela y uno que otro invento que se le pasaba por la mente.

Curiosamente siempre terminaba en donde empezó, pensando en su padre y el accidente, que lo dejo solo y permanentemente dañando.

Tony iba caminando por el sendero hacia el interior del parque, que conducía hacia el lago oculto entre los frondosos árboles. Camino tranquilamente entre la nieve, tenía pensado quedarse unos minutos cerca del lago para pensar con claridad.

Pero a medio camino de su destino se detuvo en seco, por la visión de una persona en el lago. No estaba demasiado lejos como para no distinguir lo que veía.

Patinando en el lago se contemplaba a una chica pelirroja, con un vestido de patinaje blanco, patines de hielo a juego y una mascada blanca fina en el cuello. Tony quedo hipnotizado por sus movimientos, parecía un ángel.

Ella saltaba, bailaba, se estiraba mientras patinaba, daba vueltas y hacia miles de trucos que destacaban su coordinación y flexibilidad. Para Tony era impresionante, pero su agilidad no era lo único que lo mantenía hechizado. La nieve blanca a su alrededor que brillaba a la luz de la luna, daba el paisaje más hermoso. El lago congelado actuaba como el escenario perfecto y ella tomaba muy bien su papel como protagonista.

Para Tony fue como ver un pedazo del cielo en la tierra, la nieva era las nueves, el lago un pedazo de cielo celeste y ella un ángel bailando en el cielo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó con mucha calma. Logro acercarse hasta la orilla del lago sin ser visto por ella y logro obtener un mejor vistazo de su indomable belleza. Su mente calculadora y pensativa dejo de pensar y se quedó trabado en una sola idea.

_-Es hermosa… Me pregunto quién será ella? Y lo más impórtate, si tendrá novio?... Espero que no-_

Se quedó soñando despierto durante un rato, ignorando absolutamente todo menos a ella. Pero su pensamiento se desvaneció cuando la misteriosa chica se detuvo abruptamente al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro.

Tony se sorprendió al ser descubierto y levanto una mano en señal de saludo, algo nervioso "Hola, disculpa soy..." Pero fue interrumpido por la rápida huida de la misteriosa chica.

"No, espera!" Dijo Tony y comenzó a correr por la orilla del lago.

Él estaba del lado derecho del lago y la misteriosa patinadora estaba del otro del lago, lo cual le daba bastante ventaja. Tony no comprendía porque estaba huyendo, pero la misma pregunta le parecía ridícula. Uno se asustaría fácil si de la nada aparece un completo extraño de entre la sombras y se te queda mirando un largo rato.

Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que hacia una bella chica como ella en un lugar tan oscuro, en medio de la noche y para colmo completamente sola. Tony se guardó sus preguntas para más tarde y se concentró en correr hacia el otro lado del lago.

Tony ya estaba a la mitad del camino, y podía ver como en un segundo, sus patines desaparecían en su bolso y eran reemplazados por un par de zapatillas. Tony se desesperó y acelero el paso hacia la misteriosa chica.

"¡Espera!" Grito Tony cuando habia llegado justo al final del lago. Habia estirado su brazo en un vano intento por detenerla, pero se le habia resbalado de los dedos por unos centímetros.

La misteriosa chica de cabello rojo, siguió su carrera por el sendero oeste, hacia las afueras del parque. Una que otra vez volvía su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver si aún la seguian. Era un hecho, Tony le seguía el rastro de cerca.

La chica debía encontrar una manera para deshacerse de Tony. Cuando llego al final del camino, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el final de la calle. Para mala suerte de Tony, el semáforo se puso en verde y una fila de autos se le atravesó por enfrente; y para empeorar la situación, un colectivo de viaje paso por delante de su vista, obstaculizando por completo su pista sobre la misteriosa chica.

Cuando el camino se aclaró, corrió al otro lado de la calle y doblando la esquina por donde vio por última vez a la misteriosa pelirroja… pero ya era tarde.

La patinadora de pelo rojo y vestido blanco se habia ido.

Tony estaba jadeando por la carrera, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para lograr mantenerse en pie, al bajar la vista al suelo vio lo que parecía ser la mascada de la patinadora. Lentamente se agacho a recogerla y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, la mascada era de seda blanca y muy suave al tacto de la mano de Tony.

Tony sonrió ante la suavidad de la tela, imaginándose que la piel de su dueña sería igual de suave. Incluso su olor a vainilla era hipnótico. Miro de nuevo hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, viendo las calles, ahora vacías; con una misión en mente.

"Te voy a encontrar… juro no parar hasta verte de nuevo" Y con eso Tony se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa para recibir algo de sueño y comenzar al dia siguiente con su plan, para encontrar a la misteriosa patinadora pelirroja.

(Tres Meses Después)

Tony estaba en la computadora del laboratorio que se habia construido en la antigua fábrica que había en la parte trasera de la casa de los Rodas. Durante casi tres meses habia buscado sin parar a la dueña de la mascada blanca, pero no habia tenido suerte alguna.

Tony no perdía la esperanza, sabía que no podía darse por vencido. Quería encontrarla, quería saber quién era, quería poder estar con ella… si tenía la suficiente suerte.

Hoy era un dia especial, era el dia en que tendría su reunión con Stane, ha… y también era su primer dia de clases.

Tony reviso la hora en su reloj y vio que marcaba las 07:15. "Sera mejor que me valla o Rhodey comenzara a sospechar" Dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba su mochila, guardaba la mascada en uno de los bolcillos y salía por la gran puerta de hierro que ocultaba su armería.

Tony aun no le decía donde tenía escondida la armería, todavía no la terminaba de arreglar y quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando la terminara, eso y que no le habia dicho a Rhodey que aún seguía buscando a la patinadora.

Le habia contado a Rhodey todo lo que sabía de ella y que estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, Rhodey le ayudo en las primeras semanas, pero cuando vio que no habia ni rastro de ella se habia dado por vencido y habia tratado de persuadir a Tony para olvidarla.

_-"Tony, no creo que sea bueno que sigas buscando, como sabes que ella incluso sigue en la ciudad, podría estar en cualquier parte. Sería mejor para ti que la olvidaras y seguir adelante"-_

"Seguir adelante…" Se dijo Tony mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa. Las palabras de Rhodey siempre le hacían dudar de su búsqueda.

Más de una vez se habia preguntado qué era lo que le impulsaba tanto a encontrar a una chica, que posiblemente no podría encontrar nunca. Cada vez que esa pregunta aparecía en su mente, recordaba el instante que la habia visto patinando en el lago, al recordar sus movimientos angelicales sentía un nudo en la garganta, oía como el zumbido de su monitor se aceleraba gracias a la carrera de su corazón y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro por el placer de verla.

No sabía lo que todo esto significaba, combinado con el extraño deseo de abrazarla, con el incontrolable deseo de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y el inexplicable sueño de tenerla a su lado, solo lo confundían aún más.

_-La amo? Acaso… acaso estoy enamorado, de una chica que ni conozco? Acaso… es amor a primera vista?...- _

"Al fin Tony!" Grito Rhodey cuando vio a Tony acercarse a la entrada "Pensé que te habías desaparecido"

El sonido de la vos de Rhodey saco a Tony de su pensamiento. Alzo su mirada hacia su amigo, tratando de darle la mejor sonrisa que podía darle "Hola, lo siento estaba en el laboratorio"

Rhodey no era tonto, sabía que Tony seguía pensando en la chica, pero no dijo nada y fue directo al grano "Aja, claro como sea, ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde" dijo, pero Tony solo se limitó a asentir.

(…)

Más tarde después de la reunión con Stane, la cual no salió tan bien como pensaba Tony, él y Rhodey se dirigieron a la Academia del Mañana. Tony aun debatía si aun debía seguir su búsqueda o darse por vencido.

Rhodey noto la batalla mental de su amigo, entonces decidió intervenir. "Tony, estas bien?"

"Hmm… Ho claro, si estoy bien. Solo algo distraído"

"Se trata de esa chica verdad? Tony ya te lo dije, olvídala es imposible que la puedas encontrar" Comenzó Rhodey "Tienes que enfocarte en la escuela y en dos años en tu empresa. O vas a pasar el resto de tu vida buscando a una chica que ni siquiera conoces?"

Tony suspiro en derrota, odiaba admitirlo, pero Rhodey tenía razón. En dos años se aria cargo de la compañía de su padre y no podía estar permanentemente en su laboratorio buscando a una chica, que talvez, ni siquiera este en la ciudad o en el país.

Tony se volteo a su amigo y le hizo saber que lo entendía y ambos en silencio se dirigieron al interior del edificio, pensando que solo sería un dia normal de escuela… o almenos eso pensaban al principio.

La mañana habia transcurrido normalmente, bueno eso dependía de quién le preguntaras. Para Tony era normal, la escuela era tan fácil como el habia pensado, incluso se la pasaba corrigiendo a los profesores en cada clase o simplemente tomaba su lugar.

Para Rhodey era normal en cierto sentido, sabía que Tony tenía tendencia a hacerse el sabelotodo, pero desde su punto de vista saberlo todo ya de por sí, aun le parecía raro, incluso si esa persona es Tony Stark.

Y para el resto de la clase, la mañana les parecía lo más raro que jamás haya vivido. Nadie se esperaba que un chico nuevo pudiera saber mucho más que el maestro, más de uno se preguntaba que hacia un genio como el en la escuela secundaria, bueno solo los demás varones se lo preguntaban.

Si les pedias la opinión a las chicas solo les dirían que no les importaba, que un chico tan guapo como él era más que bienvenido.

Para el final de la tercera hora, Rhodey ya estaba aliviado, era la última clase del dia y no tenía que compartirla con el genio. No era que no le agradaba Tony al contrario, pero era difícil tenerlo en la misma clase y que su gran ego súper inteligente tomara el control de la lección.

_-Va a ser un año muy largo-_ Pensó Rhodey mientras se despedía de Tony y se iba a su clase de literatura.

Tony tenia hora libre, pero se habia deprimido un poco al tener que pasarlo solo. Nunca es divertido ser el chico nuevo y aunque Tony estaba familiarizado con la soledad desde hace unos meses, le seguía afectando igual.

Tony tenía pensado subir a la azotea _-Un poco de aire fresco no me caería mal- _Pensó. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, pasando el gimnasio, pero de repente se detuvo en seco y volvió a ver por la pequeña ventana de la puerta del gimnasio.

Allí en el centro del gimnasio, en su vestido blanco, pero con rolers envés de patines de hielo se encontraba la chica misteriosa que habia visto en el lago. Tony debatía de si debía entrar y arriesgarse a que se valla de nuevo o solo marcharse y hacer como que no vio nada.

_-La respuesta es obvia genio, ve a hablarle antes de que se valla de nuevo- _La vos en la cabeza de Tony le respondió y sin más que esperar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro en el gimnasio.

Aún era hermosa, le sorprendía su talento para el patinaje, la simpleza y elegancia era muy buena combinación. Tony negó con la cabeza para salir de su sueño y se animó a hacerse presente.

"Mm, hola" dijo, llamando la atención de la chica. Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero para su suerte se tropezó con sus patines y callo a la suelo.

Tony corrió a ella al verla caer, cuando llego se arrodillo a su lado y la ayudo a sentarse "Lo siento, no quise asustarte, estas bien?"

La chica pelirroja se sobo la cabeza por el golpe y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de Tony. Ella al instante se paraliza por lo cerca que estaba de él.

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron conectados a sus azules, sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió responder, sentía que la cara se le volvía caliente; claramente de un rubor, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a velocidad luz y rogaba que Tony no lo sintiera a través de su espalda.

"Yo… tu… me pareces familiar" Fue lo único que logro decir la chica después de salir de su transe.

"Si… tú también" _-Que eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre Stark, vamos di algo inteligente-_ "Yo en realidad creo que te habia visto patinando en el lago, verdad?" Pregunto Tony claramente nervioso.

La chica frunció el ceño, recordado la última vez que habia ido a patinar al lago. En un segundo sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa del recuerdo.

"Eras… eras tú, pero… que hacías esa noche en lago?" Pregunto con curiosidad y terror.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo"

"Eso a ti no te importa, que acaso me estas vigilando o algo asi" Respondió alarmada y rápidamente se levantó y se alejó de él. "Que eres, un acosador? O un espía de mi padre?"

Tony se sorprendió por la acusación. Entendía completamente la parte del acosador, tenía que admitir que no dio su mejor primera impresión. Pero ser un espía para su padre? Eso sí era disparatado.

"Que! No, nada de eso. No te estoy acosando y yo no conozco a tu padre"

Ella lo miro fijamente, tratando de encontrar la más pequeña evidencia de una mentira, pero no logro encontrar ninguna "Entonces, que hacías en el lago esa noche?"

"Yo…" Suspiro, en tristeza "Necesitaba tiempo para… pensar. Yo, habia perdido a mi padre y… necesitaba algo de tiempo, a solas"

Ella se puso la mano en la boca para esconder su sorpresa, al instante se sintió mal por el chico. "Yo, lo lamento" Comenzó, ahora más calmada "Perdona por haber huido asi, pensé que eras un secuestrador o peor, uno de los espías de mi papa"

Tony frunció el ceño "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era un espía?"

La chica bajo la vista hacia sus pies y suspiro "Es que… mi papa trabaja para el FBI y no me permite patinar en hielo" Respondió simplemente y levantando la vista hacia Tony "Es una… larga historia"

Tony la miro con una mirada picara y le dio una de sus sonrisas traviesas "Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo. Por cierto me llamo Tony Stark" Dijo y le extendió la mano para saludarla.

"Pepper Potts, mucho gusto" Le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa.

(...)

Ambos Tony y Pepper se habían trasladado a la azotea para charlar tranquilos, eso sin contar la pequeña parada de Pepper en el baño para cambiar el vertido a su ropa habitual.

En la mente de Tony no estaba muy contento por ello, le gustaba verla en ese vestido, para el parecía un ángel _-Me pregunto si tendrá más vestidos como ese…-_ Pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa. Pero aparto el pensamiento de la cabeza… por ahora.

Más tarde ambos se sentaron en unas de las cajas que habia en la azotea. El dia era hermoso, estaban a comienzos de primavera pero aún se sentía un viento frio que pasaba por ahí. Tony estaba sentado a la izquierda de Pepper, tanto su mochila como la de ella terminaron olvidados al lado derecho de ella.

Pepper suspiro y comenzó su historia "Bien, asi fue la cosa. Yo tenía unos 8 años cuando comencé el patinaje en hielo. A mí me encantaba, era muy buena. Habia participado en muchos concursos y gane varios premios" En este punto se veía una sonrisa en el rostro de Pepper y Tony sabía muy bien que significaba.

Pero al instante la sonrisa desaprecio y fue cambiada por una mirada llena de tristeza. Una mirada que Tony se prometió mentalmente, para asegurarse de que nunca la tendría de nuevo.

"Pero a los 12 años…" Continuo "Yo, tuve un accidente, estaba practicando en la pista y una de mis cuchillas estaba suelta y me hizo caer, la cuchilla salió disparada y me corto el lado izquierdo de mi cintura"

Ante esto Tony se estremeció, pero se mantuvo callado y escucho el final de la historia "Los doctores dijeron que tuve suerte de que no calló un centímetro más a la derecha. Y desde entonces no me permite patinar en hielo. Aunque si logre convencerlo de hacerlo en patines de ruedas" Término diciendo un poco más animada por su pequeña victoria pasada.

Tony se quedó atónito, no sabía que decir. Se quedó unos segundos pensando antes de hablar de nuevo "Valla, creo que entiendo por qué ya no te lo permite. Pero si aún lo podes hacer sobre ruedas, porque insistes en hacerlo en hielo?"

"Porque…" Esbozo una sonrisa satisfactoria ante su propia respuesta "Cuando patino en hielo me siento como si volara. La verdad no sé muy bien, pero me sentía más libre, como si tuviera el poder de hacer lo que sea. Era como ser una princesa en el mundo real"

Tony sonrió ante lo último, era una de las miles de definiciones que le habia dado cuando la habia visto por primera vez. Esto era lo último que necesitaba para armarse de valor y decirle lo que pensada de ella.

"Bueno si me lo preguntas yo creo que patinas muy hermoso" O almenos lo intento.

Pepper se ruborizo ante esto. Ella sintió el nudo en la garganta de nuevo y sus ojos no podían apartarse de su bellos azules. Una voz dentro de la pelirroja le gritaba que se acercara, obvio era su lado amoroso y soñador, pero Pepper se las arregló para apartar el pensamiento de la cabeza y responderle.

"Gracias, es lindo oír eso"

Tony sonrió ampliamente ante eso, hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza "De nada… Aunque te falta algo"

"Que cosa?" Pregunto curiosa

"Esto" Y con eso saco la mascada blanca de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

Pepper quedo sorprendida, ella habia pensado que lo habia perdido esa noche y que jamás lo encontraría de nuevo.

"Como… como la encontraste" Pregunto al sostener la mascada entre sus dedos de nuevo.

"Cuando te seguí, la encontré en el suelo al final de la calle" Dijo Tony apartando su mirada de la mascada y encontrando sus ojos color avellana "Esto fue lo único que me mantuvo buscándote desde hace tres meses"

Eso era algo cierto, pero Tony no tenía intención de decirlo, almenos no ahora y no tan directamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca. Lo único que pudo hacer era mantener el silencio y esperar a que pudiera darle su respuesta.

Pepper lo miro y vio que se estaba ruborizando, pero muy tenuemente. Ella por el contrario se estaba poniendo en un rojo vivo, se comenzaba a arrepentir de estar afuera. Repitió las palabras de Tony en su mente y se tragó la oleada de nervios que le impedían contestar.

"Tú… tú, estuviste buscándome?" Pregunto casi ingenua.

-_Claro que lo hizo tonta, te lo acaba de decir- _Pepper se dio palmadas mentales ante la pregunta tonta, pero aún le costaba asimilar que un chico tan lindo como Tony allá pasado tanto tiempo en búsqueda de una chica como ella.

Tony se sintió más nervioso aun y aparto la mirada de ella cuando sintió una oleada caliente su rostro, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por el cuello "Si, yo… Mmm… quería devolvértela en persona"

Al instante Pepper también aparto la mirada "Bueno gracias por devolvérmela…"

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que Tony rompió el silencio "Escucha Pepper, yo quería preguntarte si…"

La campana de final de clases sonó antes de que pudiera terminar si pregunta. Tony maldijo mentalmente al timbre.

"Lo siento ya me tengo que ir, asi que…"

"Oh, si claro" La interrumpió Tony aún más deprimido "Entonces te veré mañana?" Pregunto con un tono esperanzador.

"Si, si claro… mañana" Murmuro algo desalentada. Pepper tomo sus cosas y se levantó rápidamente, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente al inventor.

"Tony… yo quería preguntarte. Si no estás muy ocupado…"

Tony la miro con ojos curiosos, veía que era un manojo de nervios y decidió aligerarle un poco la carga "No para nada, que tienes en mente?"

Pepper lo miro más tranquila y siguió "Bueno hoy tengo práctica de patinaje, asi que me preguntaba si me querías acompañar"

La sonrisa de Tony creció a más no poder y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza interior para no gritar su respuesta a los aires "Si claro, me encantaría" _-Si! Asi es como se hace Stark-_ Pensó.

"Genial, entonces vámonos" Dijo, condujo a Tony hacia la puerta y a las afueras del colegio.

Tony estaba saltando de felicidad por dentro, al igual que Pepper lo era. Incluso casi se le olvidaba mandarle un mensaje a Rhodey avisando que llegaría tarde a casa.

Durante todo el camino charlaron de miles de cosas. Durante la práctica la admiraba como el ángel que parecía, con su vestido blanco y su mascada alrededor del cuello (Que el mismo le ayudo a ponerse) lo cual le genero a Pepper ponerse tan roja como su cabello. Y al final del dia cuando la acompaño a su casa se armó de valor y la invito a salir el próximo fin de semana.

Durante la noche, su sonrisa no se desvanecía, ni siquiera ante el hecho que tuvo que esperar una hora atascado en el tráfico o que cuando llego a casa Roberta lo regaño por llegar tarde en dia de escuela. Nada le hizo distraerse de la respuesta que Pepper le habia dado hace solo unas horas.

"_Si, me encantaría"_

_-Ella va a salir conmigo! No puedo creerlo, eso significa que si le gusto-_ Pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "La escuela no es tan mala como pensé" Susurro para sí mismo antes de recostarse en su cama y quedarse dormido al instante.

Del otro lado de la puerta del joven genio, Rhodey sonreía ante la felicidad de su amigo. "Felicidades hermano, la encontraste"

Y con eso cerró la puerta con cuidado, dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto para descansar el resto de la noche.

**Ok que les pareció, Hmmmm… creo que me salió más o menos, no sé qué creen ustedes?...**

**Como sea, revisen, comentes… Bay **


End file.
